


you've got me feeling so fine

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Genderfluid!Blaine, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Kurt's never fallen in love before.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	you've got me feeling so fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "Still Falling For You" by Ellie Goulding

Kurt's never fallen in love before.

He's had intense crushes, all-consuming and passionate, but they've never lasted more than a couple months. He's had dates with boys who find themselves enamoured in class and at parties, but it never goes further than that. He's had relationships that make him feel like  _ this is it, _ but when they go their separate ways, he realizes that he was nowhere near love--not even close.

He thinks he's falling this time though.

***

His name is Blaine.

He has a penchant for bow ties and colourful prints, but he adores lace and fishnet every now and then too. He was the lead singer of his glee club, but he went to school for music theory, and he composes now. He used to wear his hair long and in braids and then had a gel phase when he cut it short, but now he wears his curls with pride and just a little product to tame them.

They meet at the supermarket when they both reach for the last can of chicken noodle soup. Kurt loves his mom's recipe and makes it more often than not, but somewhere along the way, he fell in love with the canned stuff when his dad didn't know how to cook and served it up when he was sick.

Kurt got sick over the weekend and he just wants something easy and comfortable.

Blaine is too tired and sick to bother to cook for himself.

So, they find themselves in a predicament.

"Please. I'll pay you double."

"What am I going to do with two cans worth of soup money when I can't buy any soup?"

They follow each other through the store, picking up whatever else they need while bickering about who gets to keep the can.

They reach the checkout line, and they still can't decide who should keep the can, but they also notice that they can't keep their eyes off of each other.

When Blaine suggests that they go back to his place to share the soup, Kurt can't help but agree.

***

They exchange numbers and start texting nearly every day. They begin to meet for coffee dates before they head off to work and try to meet for lunch when their schedules overlap.

They talk about growing up in a small town in Ohio with rampant homophobia but enough human decency to carry them through. They talk about their families and how they've tried and how they mean well but don't always quite get it. They click so well that it almost scares him, and it seems like Blaine feels the same.

They meet up for lunch at a French cafe when Blaine tells him. They're seated off in the corner, where it isn't too loud, with toasted sandwiches and an afternoon coffee to get them by.

"Kurt, there's something I want you to know."

He tells Kurt about being genderfluid. He tells him about how he's struggled with his identity for years and identifying concretely as one gender never really  _ fit. _ He talks about how looking down and seeing how hairy his legs get makes him feel as good as putting on makeup when he wants to. He tells Kurt that he goes by he/him because he reads male to most people, but he doesn't always feel like one.

He tells Kurt that he understands if this is too much. He gets the feeling that Kurt is  _ Gay _ and dating someone without a penis might not work. They've talked before about how sexuality is fluid and labels change, but Blaine is nervous and Kurt can feel him shielding himself off. He continues to ramble, saying he understands if Kurt doesn't want this or if he's uncomfortable, but he feels like there's something here. He'll stop if Kurt says the word, and he's  _ trying _ to get it right. But here's the thing, Kurt doesn't need him to try. Kurt just needs him to be him.

He cuts Blaine off mid-ramble with a simple statement: "I like you, Blaine."

He reaches across the table and lays his hand there. Blaine looks at him with wide eyes and gently laces their fingers together. His eyes look glassy, but they're bright too.

When they finish their lunch and step out of the cafe, Kurt kisses him soundly on the lips.

"Talk to you soon?"

"You can count on it."

Kurt is in unknown territory, but when has that ever stopped him?

***

Their first date is at Blaine's favourite bistro by his place and a walk around Central Park. Blaine is a bright ball of sunshine when they meet at the front, and his excitement lights Kurt up from the inside.

His dates have never felt like this before. When he looks at Blaine, he feels like they've shared a past and that they can share a future. It's a lot almost too soon, but it feels  _ right. _

They head back to Blaine's apartment to cook dinner and watch a movie together. They cuddle on the couch and share a bottle of wine, and Kurt is so warm and happy that he could burst. When he tells Blaine, he gets a wide smile in return and a whispered, "Me too."

Their first time at a club together is when Blaine wears a velvet crop top with fishnet underneath and black skinny jeans that hug him in all the right places. He's got glitter on his lower lash line and clear gloss on his lips, and Kurt has never wanted anyone more. They dance and drink and grind and kiss, and when Kurt drags him to bed and strips off his clothing, he feels more confident than ever that this is where he's meant to be. 

When they head home for the holidays, they meet each other’s families, and they're welcomed with open arms. It's only been a couple months, but nothing has felt more natural than telling his father, "This is my boyfriend, Blaine."

***

It isn't until the snow melts and spring comes around that he's done falling.

It could have been earlier, but he didn't want to rush it. He wanted to savour the feeling, to revel in the process of falling in love with the kindest, gentlest, and most beautiful person he has ever met.

He dreamed of grand gestures and romantic dinners that ended with declarations of love. He wanted it to be special, but he didn't realize at the time that any moment would be special just because it was Blaine.

It happens on a cloudy day with Blaine on the piano and Kurt on the couch, sketching away. He hears the music stop and feet padding across the floor. He feels a dip on the couch, but he doesn't stop to look up, not yet. He finishes adding the last few touches on a jacket to show his boss and looks up to see Blaine's eyes, soft and warm and filled with so much affection that Kurt wants to burst. Blaine starts to smile, and all Kurt can do is ask why.

"Because you're beautiful."

He puts his sketchbook and pencil on the table and cups Blaine's face in his hands to kiss him. They pull away breathless, and Kurt feels it bursting out of him, so he doesn't stop it when it comes out.

"I love you."

Blaine's face is open and in awe and so, so happy. He pulls Kurt in for another kiss before replying in a whisper, "I love you too."

***

Kurt's never fallen in love before, but that's okay because he was waiting for this all along.


End file.
